Most showing racks used in general shops, department stores, and malls for displaying and showing merchandise are different in shape and size, but they are normally a fixed type for showing products in a static manner. Such still racks lack the ability of attracting busy consumers and therefore could not create good advertising or displaying effect. Most sellers try to highlight the showing racks using specially designed lighting and color light, but it seems to have little help to do so.